


Sorry Sir

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen tells Nick about the affair with Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sorry Sir  
> Pairing: Stephen Hart/Nick Cutter  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Stephen tells Nick about the affair with Helen.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Stephen Hart drabble tree.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen craved submission but it'd been weeks since Nick had given him any sort of order. All he wanted was please his Dom but he'd ruined things.

His fling with Helen in no way compared to what he had with Nick and confessing to Nick hadn't relieved his burden. Now he had Nick's disappointment to contend with along with his guilt.

Honesty and trust were important so he'd told Nick about the affair before his collaring. Nick kept the collar that Stephen would have been proud to wear. He hoped he could one day earn it and regain Nick's trust.


End file.
